Certaines choses ne changent pas
by Totallyfan
Summary: SPOILERS épisode 4.24 : On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Jane est de retour au CBI pour le plus grand plaisir de Lisbon et ils s'en donnent à coeur joie.


_J'avais disparu, mais il semble que le mois de mai fasse des miracles sur mon inspiration. Tellement contente par tout ce Jisbon dans l'épisode final, j'ai eu envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose de léger. Très léger et peut-être un peu bâclé (j'ai une épreuve de finance dans 2h...)._

_Ok, place à la lecture !_

* * *

**Certaines choses ne changent pas**_  
_

A l'abri des regards dans son bureau, Lisbon se détourna de son rapport en cours pour observer l'open space. Toute l'équipe était présente, y compris Jane – même si elle avait l'impression qu'il ne se sentait pas toujours concerné – étendu de tout son long sur son précieux canapé retrouvé. Un soulagement assez irrationnel l'envahit. C'était comme si rien n'avait changé et l'idée était rassurante. Même si elle avait conscience qu'elle se trompait.

Mais elle préférait se dire que l'ordre des choses était rétabli. Chacun avait retrouvé sa place et une partie de la tension qu'elle portait sur ses épaules s'était envolée. Une partie seulement. Elle réprima difficilement un frisson en repensant au fait que Jane avait été à deux doigts de… ok, cette expression était clairement adaptée, non ?

Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de John le Rouge et la pensée était aussi excitante que terrifiante. Qu'adviendrait-il ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Croire encore un peu, certainement naïvement, que tout allait bien. Le moment fatidique viendrait bien assez tôt…

Les doubles portes de son bureau s'ouvrirent en grand et Lisbon sursauta. Celle-là, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Jane fit une entrée théâtrale et marqua une pause, les mains toujours en l'air après avoir poussé le battant. La jeune femme le regarda en haussant un sourcil, se demandant quelle idiotie il sortirait dans les secondes à venir.

Mais Jane ne dit rien et se dirigea tranquillement vers le canapé blanc dans le coin de la pièce où il s'affala de tout son long.

- Tant de pensées sombres, Lisbon, maugréa-t-il. C'est comme un nuage noir au dessus de votre bureau.

- Etant donné que vous confondez des rock stars avec des tâches, je ne sais pas si je peux me fier à votre sens de l'observation sur ce genre de choses, rétorqua Lisbon.

La riposte était venue sans réfléchir et la brune sourit intérieurement en songeant que cela non plus n'avait pas changé.

Jane releva la tête et se tordit un peu pour pouvoir la regarder, un grand sourire de gamin sur la figure. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu celui-là, c'était dans l'église où cet idiot sans cervelle lui avait fait la peur de sa vie et avant cela et bien… cela faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

- Vous voyez, vous recommencez, lui dit-il en la pointant du doigt avant de se rallonger correctement.

- A faire quoi ? demanda Lisbon sans comprendre.

- A ruminer.

Elle sentit la trace de sourire dans sa réponse et se surprit à sourire également avant de lui répondre de son meilleur ton acide :

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Je ne savais pas que j'étais une vache.

Même de derrière son bureau, elle remarqua les épaules de son consultant se secouer dans un rire silencieux. Elle roula des yeux et le fusilla ensuite du regard.

- Vous sortez le mot peau de vache et je vous étripe, l'avertit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

Cette fois-ci, Jane ne put contenir un éclat de rire et il se leva immédiatement, les mains en l'air en signe de pardon.

- Je n'ai rien dit ! se défendit-il avec un sourire on ne peut plus amusé.

Pour toute réponse, il n'eut droit qu'à un silence lourd de sens alors que sa collègue lui jetait un regard meurtrier. Sans s'en soucier, Jane prit place sur un siège devant son bureau et attrapa un crayon de papier dans un pot sous les yeux exaspérés de Lisbon. Il lui fit un grand sourire et commença à faire tourner l'objet entre ses doigts.

- Vous faites quoi ? demanda-t-il sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'elle continuait mentalement de le maudire de mille et une morts possibles.

- Comme d'habitude, soupira la brune en lui jetant un regard qui voulait tout dire. Je nettoie votre bord–

Elle fut interrompue par la main de Jane qui se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Du temps qu'elle se demande comment lui casser le bras efficacement, il s'était déjà rassis et l'observait avec un petit sourire.

- Pas de gros mots, la réprimanda-t-il gentiment.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel. Au moment où elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui faire une remarque bien sentie, il la prit une nouvelle fois de court.

- Et avouez que ça valait le coup.

Toute trace de rire avait disparu dans ses yeux et Lisbon se perdit momentanément dedans alors que ses souvenirs revenaient à la surface.

Il avait disparu pendant six mois sans leur donner une seule nouvelle, il avait mis tout le monde en danger, lui en premier, Wainwright avait connu une fin atroce et ils avaient failli finir en prison. Mais ils avaient arrêté Lorelai. Elle n'avait pas encore parlé cependant. C'était à se demander si elle parlerait un jour. Non, il fallait qu'elle ait confiance en Jane. Il la ferait parler. Une autre pensée traversa son esprit mais elle la chassa vivement, espérant que sa couleur de peau ne trahirait aucun rougissement malvenu.

Revenant doucement à la réalité, elle se rendit compte que Jane la fixait toujours de son air infiniment grave, le regard intense à vous donner l'impression de passer aux rayons X. Elle réprima un soupir et répondit :

- Ça valait le coup.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jane et le voile sombre qui recouvrait ses yeux s'envola. Il fit tourner une dernière fois le crayon qu'il avait gardé entre les mains et dirigea le bout avec la gomme vers le front de sa patronne. Celle-ci l'écarta de la main avec un regard exaspéré. Le sourire de Jane s'étira jusqu'aux oreilles.

- J'ai cru que vous ne le diriez jamais, s'exclama Jane en se levant. Bon allez, je vous laisse, le nuage est parti.

Il rangea le crayon à sa place et s'en alla tranquillement.

Lisbon sourit pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné, retourna à sa passionnante lecture et… fronça les sourcils. Un origami était posé sur sa feuille. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu le poser ici. Encore un de ses tours.

- Jane, l'appela-t-elle. Qu'es-ce que c'est que ce cygne ?

Le blondinet qui s'était retourné tout sourire se renfrogna et porta la main à son cœur d'un air blessé en entendant sa question.

- Voyons Lisbon, c'est une colombe, rectifia-t-il en s'approchant du bureau. Vous n'avez jamais vu de cygne en origami ? Ça ne ressemble pas du tout à ça. Je vous en ferai un, un de ces quatre.

- Ça reste un oiseau, répliqua Lisbon en haussant les épaules. Et ça ne répond pas à ma question.

Jane fourra nonchalamment les mains dans ses poches et haussa les épaules.

- Je suppose que j'avais envie de vous faire un petit cadeau, éluda-t-il.

- Oui, pour vous excuser de l'enfer que vous m'avez fait subir ces six derniers mois, devina Lisbon d'un air un peu goguenard.

- Meh…

Le consultant fit la moue et se dandina devant elle pour trouver une parade. Lisbon le fixa tout le long sincèrement amusée par son comportement. Admettrait-il la vérité ?

Hmm… Peut-être, avoua finalement Jane, un sourire contrit sur le visage.

Ou faussement contrit. Avec lui, on ne savait jamais… Et elle prenait ça pour un oui.

- Et puis, une colombe, c'est symbolique je trouve, ajouta-t-il. Ça me fait penser à vous.

Lisbon se sentit rosir. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que c'était un beau compliment. Surtout venant de Jane qui en lâchait à droite à gauche sans les penser. Et quand on savait ce que représentait la colombe...

Une pensée fit soudainement irruption dans son cerveau et ses joues se colorèrent pour une toute autre raison. Jane dû le sentir aussi, car il entama une retraite vers la sortie, toujours face à elle pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Sage décision mais sourire idiot sur le visage. Elle allait le tuer.

- Est-ce que la toute première fois je vous faisais penser à un crapaud ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux plissés de colère.

- C'était une grenouille, Lisbon, la corrigea une nouvelle fois Jane en levant l'index comme un élève. Décidément, vous et les animaux, se moqua-t-il, rassuré par la sortie de secours juste à côté de lui.

Lisbon fulminait presque, debout derrière son bureau, les mains agrippées au rebord.

- Et puis, poursuivit Jane, quand on embrasse la grenouille, elle se transforme en princesse.

Le conte en question marchait normalement avec les princes, mais tant pis. Lisbon avait prouvé à plusieurs qu'elle pouvait ressembler en tout point à une princesse. Avec un caractère détestable en plus et la faculté à vous mettre KO en deux secondes.

Il se retint de rire à l'idée d'une Lisbon en robe de princesse et tiare, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Visiblement, cela marcha pour Lisbon également. La petite brune se relaxa notablement et ses mains se détachèrent du bureau pour aller vers le tiroir. Avec son sourire plein de fossette, elle le menaça d'une voix dangereusement douce :

- Maintenant que vous avez fini de faire l'âne, sortez vite avant que mon agrafeuse ne trouve une place de choix entre vos deux yeux.

Cette fois, Jane éclata de rire et sortit en vitesse de la pièce. Lisbon secoua la tête de dépit et se rassit. Quel idiot… Elle prit la colombe et sourit. Ces chamailleries lui avaient drôlement manquées.

L'inquiétude avait finalement laissé place à un immense sentiment de soulagement. Il était peut-être totalement irrationnel effectivement, mais c'était ces petits moments pleins de sourires qui la laissait espérer que tout irait bien.

Après encore quelques secondes occupées à faire danser le petit oiseau de papier entre ses doigts, elle ouvrit un tiroir et plaça soigneusement la colombe à côté de la grenouille.


End file.
